Partner in Crime
by gimmelatte
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang detektif yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang dokter ahli forensik akibat dari serentetan kasus kriminal yang membuat mereka selalu bersama. Soonhoon ft Meanie with slight! Seokhoon, JisooxJihoon, Jicheol, Gyuhan, etc. gs! au Life! Warning for crime scene!
1. Prolog

**Partner in Crime**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Migyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring alur cerita**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Genderswitch, typo(s), crime**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan cepat. Jas putih yang di gunakannya itu sudah menjadi ciri utama apa pekerjaannya. Map biru tua yang ia bawa itu berisikan berkas penting yang harus di selidiki lebih lanjut. Senyum pemuda itu mengembang saat melihat sahabatnya sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Jun!" pemuda yang mengenakan setelan kator lengkap itu menoleh kearah dokter muda yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ini berkas yang di minta oleh kepolisian, ini hanya analisis sementara, hasil otopsi keluar lima hari lagi." Jas putih yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Kwon Soonyoung Sp.F' itu menjadi identititas kedua dari pemuda berpipi tembam itu. Soonyoung menyerahkan biru tua itu kepada pemuda di depannya ini.

Pemuda berdarah China di depannya membuka map yang di berikan Soonyoung kemudian membacanya dengan seksama, kemudian kembali menutup map itu.

"Oke aku terima ini." Jun menggoyangkan map yang di pegang olehnya. "Kalau begitu permisi." Jun membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Soonyoung merentangkan tangannya keatas. Dia butuh tidur sekarang. Semalaman ia mengerjakan tugas dari pihak kepolisian untuk menganalisis hasil lab yang akan keluar 5 hari lagi. Soonyoung langsung melenggang menuju ruangan pribadinya yang berada di lantai 6.

"Hyung!" Soonyoung menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Mingyu –dokter yang bekerja di lab itu menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung menekan tombol lift di depannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Ayo makan di kantin."

"Aku butuh tidur sekarang, apa kau tidak lihat lingkaran hitam ini?"

"Menganalisis lagi?" tebak Mingyu, dan anggukkan kepala Soonyoung adalah jawabannya. "Aku jadi ingin sekolah lagi, mengambil jurusan ilmu kedokteran forensik."

"Kau pikir pekerjaanku mudah?" Soonyoung dengan enteng memukul tengkuk Mingyu cukup kencang.

"Ya ku akui, pekerjaanmu itu lebih berat daripada pekerjaan seorang dokter patologi klinik." Mingyu dan Soonyoung langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift. Soonyoung langsung menekan tombol '6' pada deretan tombol-tombol yang berada di dalam lift.

"Ngomong-ngomong kasus kali ini apa?"

"Sama saja, pembunuhan."

...

Jihoon menetralkan nafasnya. Astaga, ia sudah berlari 6 kilometer jauhnya, namun ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda sedikitpun. Gadis bertubuh mungil yang menggunakan jaket hitam itu meraih handy talkie yang ia letakkan di celananya.

"Masuk."

"Yak! Bodoh! Kau dimana?!" Jihoon menghela nafasnya kasar. Dalam situasi ini, masih bisa-bisanya gadis bermata onyx itu meneriakinya, yang benar saja. Mata sipit itu di edarkan melihat plang-plang toko tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku ada di gang kecil yang lumayan jauh dari tempat kita berkumpul tadi."

"Kau lihat apa di situ?"

"Aku tepat berdiri di depan gerai makanan, jaraknya sekitar 6 kilometer dari tempat kita berkumpul, pokoknya disini banyak gerai toko."

"Yak! Kenapa kau sampai kesana?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya lari kesini, cepat suruh yang lain kemari."

"Arra." Jihoon langsung meletakkan kembali handy talkienya. Saat Jihoon hendak berjalan menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan terdengar nyaring.

"Astaga!" Jihoon langsung berlari dan tak lupa ia keluarkan sebuah senapan angin yang ia bawa di saku jaketnya. Jihoon berjalan pelan menyusuri gang yang sepi ini. Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri dan belakang untuk menjaga keamanan.

Jihoon merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding tepi gang saat suara derap langkah mendekat kearahnya. Gadis mungil itu makin memepetkan tubuhnya saat derap langkah makin mendekat kearahnya. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, kemudian berdiri tegap di tengah jalanan gang dengan senapan angin yang mengarah lurus kedepan. Bolamatanya memutar jengah saat melihat rekan kerjanya berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tangan di angkat.

"Yak!" Jihoon berteriak nyaring kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda bermarga Choi itu dengan santai.

"Jangan bilang kau yang menembak tadi?" Jihoon menatap pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu dengan penuh selidik. Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya. Jihoon malah berjalan maju, mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kemari kau, Choi Seungcheol." Jihoon menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan pemuda di depannya untuk menghampirinya. Jihoon langsung menarik kepala pemuda di depannya kemudian memukul tengkuk itu menggunakan senapan anginnya.

"Akh!" ringis Seungcheol. Astaga, sebenarnya di depannya ini seorang gadis tulen atau gadis bohongan? Sikapnya terkadang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa dirinya seorang gadis.

"Bodoh." Jihoon langsung mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau melakukan itu yang ada dia malah kabur." Jihoon menatap sebal pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf." Selanjutnya Jihoon hanya bisa mendecak sebal, namun tak lama, mata sipit itu membulat sempurna saat melihat orang incarannya berada di belakang pemuda di depannya ini dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah di tangannya.

"Awas!" Jihoon langsung mendorong Seungcheol dan memepetkannya di tembok saat sesosok pemuda yang memegang pisau tadi berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan mengacungkan pisaunya itu. Dengan cepat, Jihoon langsung mengangkat pistol miliknya dan menembak kaki kanan orang yang memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah itu. Jihoon langsung menyambar borgol yang di sampirkan pada ikat pinggang milik Seungcheol kemudian berjalan dengan santai menuju orang yang di tembaknya tadi.

Namun saat hendak memborgol tangan pemuda tadi, tiba-tiba saja Jihoon merasakan perih pada lengan kanannya. Seungcheol yang melihat ada darah yang mengalir di lengan Jihoon langsung berjalan dengan cepat kearah gadis mungil itu dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Jihoon untuk memborgol tangan pemuda yang melukai Jihoon itu.

"Ssh!" Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Sepertinya lukanya kali ini cukup dalam pasalnya darah segar sedari tadi terus mengalir.

Setelah Seungcheol selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia langsung meraih handy talkienya dan berbicara dengan rekannya yang lain.

"Kalian kesini cepat, dia sudah di tangkap, dan jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan p3k, detektif Lee terluka." Tak lama setelah itu, segerombolan orang berjaket hitam datang menghampiri mereka.

"Cepat bawa dia." Titah Seungcheol. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menghampiri Jihoon dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Lain kali kalau mau memborgol yang membawa senjata, lepaskan senjatanya dulu." Seungcheol menarik pelan tangan Jihoon kemudian mengikatkan sapu tangannya tepat di bawah sikut Jihoon.

"Iya, sshh." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan lengan kanannya benar-benar nyeri dan ngilu.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke dokter." Jihoon menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, ini hanya luka biasa."

"Ini sayatannya cukup dalam, kalau tidak buru-buru di tangani akan terjadi infeksi." Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah mungil itu yang menahan rasa nyeri dan ngilu. Entah melihat itu, hati kecilnya merasa di cubit cukup kencang seakan ada bekas biru nantinya. "Ke rumah sakit ya?" Seungcheol bertanya lagi dengan nada yang halus dan akhirnya Jihoon mengangguk setuju.

TBC/END?

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Aduh, gim, please deh ini apa lagi? Gim sendiri juga gatau ini apa lagi, pokoknya tadi abis beresin folder-folder di laptop, iseng-iseng gim buka folder got7 (dulunya gim ahgase) eh pas gim liat ada ff, gim buka, dan gatau kenapa gim pengen publish, mungkin ini bakal jadi first ff gim yang genrenya crime. Ini ff bener-bener pure first ff got7 gim, sebenernya ini ff got7 sama oc tapi entah kebisik setan apa, gim malah ngeremake jadi ff soonhoon, gs lagi duh ya pls:(_ _Gim greget sendiri bayangin Jihoon jadi detektif, uwaaah~ Jadi detektif, pinter bela diri, bad girl banget ya kesannya wkwkwk_

 _Kenapa gim kasih rated M? Bukan karena ada adegan maturenya, tapi gim kasih rated M karena ini genrenya crime, dan banyak adegan yang berhubungan dengan darah/pembunuhan, kalau kalian ngebayanginnya aja udah geli, mening gausah di lanjutin bacanya ya._

 _Lanjut gak nih? Gim sih terserah para readers-nim mau di lanjut atau nggak_

 _Buat ff-ff lainnya, on progress kok dan bakal gim selesain satu-persatu seiring waktu berjalan *asek *apasih-_

 _Udah dulu ya~_

 _Bye~_


	2. Satu

**Partner in Crime**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Migyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring alur cerita**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Genderswitch, typo(s), crime**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau seharusnya tadi ikuti kata-kataku. Jangan sendirian ke sana, dan lihat sekarang, tanganmu jadi seperti ini." Wonwoo meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Bagaimana ia tak kesal? Sahabatnya ini sudah ia ingatkan tadi untuk terus bersamanya dan jangan memisahkan diri, tapi gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Keras kepala memang.

Jihoon sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Wonwoo yang sarat akan emosi itu. Ia melihat tangannya yang sekarang di balut dengan perban. Gadis mungil itu sendiri tak menyangka bahwa lukanya ini mendapatkan 7 jahitan, padahal hanya tersayat pisau saja.

"Kalau aku tidak ada di sana, mungkin kau sudah habis di bunuh olehnya." Seungcheol membuka suara.

"Lain kali dengarkan perkataanku." Jihoon hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja miliknya.

"Kapan kita akan menindak lanjuti kasusnya?" Jihoon membuka suaranya –mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sendiri saja seperti ini keadaannya, jadi bagaimana bisa kita menindak lanjuti kasusnya tanpa dirimu selaku kepala detektif di kepolisian distrik Busan?"

"Hei, Jeon, luka ini hanya di tangan, aku masih bisa jalan, aku masih bisa berdiri, aku masih bisa bicara."

"Jahitanmu masih basah, jangan terlalu banyak gerak." Seungcheol mengingatkan dan di sambut anggukan setuju dari Wonwoo.

"Lusa kita akan menindak lanjuti. Panggilkan seluruh detektif dari Seoul, dan Daegu, karena dia mempunyai catatan kriminal juga disana."

"Baiklah." Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa yang berada di ruangan Jihoon dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Jihoon menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Seungcheol menatap gadis di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku tak apa serius."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Jangan terlalu kerja yang berat-berat." Seungcheol mengelus surai hitam yang di kuncir itu dengan sayang. "Kalau kau ingin pulang, telepon aku, ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Jihoon melirik jam tangan Seungcheol yang menunjukkan pukul 02:17 KST. Gadis mungil itu mengaggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Seungcheol menyempatkan untuk mencubit pipi tembam itu terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari ruangan Jihoon.

Gadis mungil itu membenarkan duduknya dan mengambil berkas yang baru di limpahkan tadi pagi. Mata sipit itu membaca dengan seksama semua data yang ada di dalam map biru tua tersebut. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat foto cctv yang menurutnya janggal.

Mata Jihoon langsung terbelalak saat mendengar suara sirine menggeleggar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Astaga apa lagi ini? Dirinya saja baru kembali dari rumah sakit jam 2 kurang, dan sekarang ia sudah mendapat tugas baru. Hah.

Jihoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung bergegas berkumpul di bawah. Ya dia harus merapihkan anggotanya. Namun saat dirinya hendak menuju lift, tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak bisa, aku ini kepala, dan tidak mungkin anggotaku bergerak tanpa aku." Pemuda yang berada di hadapan Jihoon memamerkan wajah pasrahnya.

"Tapi di sana, kau jangan banyak gerak."

"Iya, Detektif Choi."

…

Soonyoung menggeram rendah saat malam-malam seperti ini ada saja yang mengetuk ruangan pribadinya. Astaga, ia baru saja tidur karena sedari tadi sibuk di lab bersama Mingyu untuk mengurus semua hasil autopsy.

"Masuk!" dan tak lama, pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perawat.

"Uisanim, anda mendapat telepon dari pihak kepolisian." Soonyoung langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku ke sana nanti." Perawat dengan nametag bordir 'Kim Minkyeong' itu langsung keluar dari ruangan pribadi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai, Soonyoung langsung menyambar jas putihnya dan bergegas meinggalkan ruangan pribadinya untuk turun ke nurse station. Soonyoung menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, kemudian langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju nurse station. Jemari tangannya langsung menyambar gagang telepon yang di pegang oleh Minkyeong.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Ah, baiklah, aku dan timku langsung menuju ke tkp." Soonyoung memutus sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian tolong bangunkan anggota timku yang lain, ada pembunuhan di dekat pelabuhan Busan, dan katakana berangkat setengah jam lagi." Kelima perawat yang berada di nurse station itu mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berpencar menuju ruangan pribadi para dokter forensik hospitalized.

Soonyoung langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby rumah sakit yang di sana sudah ada ambulance yang stand by untuk membawa tim forensik ke tkp. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu ambulance –menunggu para anggota timnya.

Soonyoung langsung membuka pitu ambulance saat anggota timnya satu persatu keluar dari rumah sakit. Pemuda sipit itu memasuki mobil ambulance setelah semua anggota timnya sudah berada di dalam. Mata sipit itu melihat satu persatu para dokter di depannya.

"Jisoo uisanim, Jeonghan uisanim, nanti kalian ikut aku meneliti tkp, dan sisanya kalian mengurus korban." Titah Soonyoung dan langsung di balas anggukkan oleh mereka.

Soonyoung memakai haircapnya, kemudian melepaskan jas putih miliknya, lalu meriah masker dan sarung tangan karet kemudian mengenakan masker tersebut dan sarung tangan karet tersebut. Dirinya harus cepat dan tanggap kali ini, walau tak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya sendiri masih merasakan kantuk.

Soonyoung langsung turun dari ambulance di ikuti oleh Jisoo dan Jeonghan dari belakang. Dengan langkah cepat, Soonyoung langsung menuju tkp yang sudah ramai oleh pihak kepolisian dan para detektif.

"Coba kalian teliti di sebelah sana, aku di sini." Soonyoung berjongkok depat di depan kepala mayat. Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu menarik sedikit kain yang menutupi korban. Matanya membulat saatmelihat tengkorak belakang korban yang hacur. Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seliling korban, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan benda aneh. Pemuda sipit itu menaikkan kain yang menutupi korban hingga ke kepala. Soonyoung bangkit dan langsung berjalan menuju pria yang berseragam detektif.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" detektif itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan melewati police line dan langsung mengikuti langkah Soonyoung.

"Kondisi tengkorak mayar rusak parah, namun saya tidak menemukan benda yang mencurigakan disini." Soonyoung menjelaskan semua yang ia lihat.

"Detektif Lee, Kepala Kang." Kedua orang yang di panggil menoleh dan langung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Soonyoung dan pria di sampingnya. Sonyoung berjongkok dan langsung menurunkan kain yang menutupi korban hingga sebahu. Ketiga orang yang berdiri itu meringis ngeri dan ngilu saat melihat kondiri mayat yang sedang di selidiki oleh Tim Dokter Forensik Rumah Sakit Hwasung.

"Apa ada barang yang mencurigakan?" Soonyoung menggeleng ringan, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Detektif Lee. Senyumnya terulas saat melihat wajah manis Detektif Lee.

"Tapi saya bisa mencium bau besi." Ketiga orang yang masih berdiri itu menajamkan indra penciuman mereka. "Sepertinya tersangka membawa kembali benda yang ia gunakan atau ia akan membuangnya di perjalanan, guna menghapus jejak."

"Uisanim." Ke empat orang yang masih menuangkan pemikiran masing-masing itu menoleh kearah dokter forensik perempuan satu-satunya –Jeonghan- yang berjalan membawa sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. "Saya menemui ini di samping kaki korban. Saya tidak tahu persis ini punya korban atau punya tersangka."

"Ambilkan plastic." Titah Detektif Lee kepada tim dokter forensik yang berada di depan mobil ambulance –mengurusi kantung mayat. Wanita mungil yang berprofesi sebagai detektif itu berjaalan mendekati salah satu dokter yang membawa plastic, namun saat beberapa langkah lagi untuk mengambil plastic, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan.

"Berpencar!" titah wanita mungil itu dan selanjutnya polisi dan para detektif itu berpencar dan menyisakan 6 polisi dan 2 orang detektif.

…

Jihoon melambatkan langkah kakinya. Gadis mugil itu menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Astaga, kenapa hari ini ia sama sekali tidak di beri kesempatan untuk beristirahat sebentar saja?

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Seungcheol menahan tangan kiri Jihoon –agar gadis mungil itu masih dengannya.

"Tadi aku dengar arah suaranya dekat-dekat sini." Jihoon menunjuk gang yang berada di sebelah kanannya, kemudian Seungcheol meraih handy talkienya.

"Detektif Yeo, masuk."

"Silahkan masuk, monitor, ganti."

"Posisi?"

"Kurang lebih 20 meter dari lokasi besama Detektif Jeon, Detektif Lee menghilang lagi dari kami." Jihoon yang mendengar itu mengendus sebal.

"Detektif Lee aman bersamaku."

"Posisi?"

"Jalan lurus, perempatan ke kiri, gang ketiga belok kekanan."

"Kami kesana." Seungcheol kembali menaruh handy talkienya.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Seungcheol mengingatkan kembali gadis di sampingnya, sedangkan gadis mungil di sampingnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Keduanya berjalan terus menyusuri gang yang lumayan gelap itu, namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang mulai mendekat –namun arahnya bukan dari belakang, melainkan dari depan mereka. Keduanya melangkah mundur saat pemuda berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan masker dan topi itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pemuda di hadapan Seungcheol dan Jihoon itu menurunkan masker yang ia gunakan dan menyeringai kearah dua detektif itu.

"Aku tahu kalian mengincarku dan kalian menginginkan ini bukan?" pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan topi hitam serta masker hitam itu mengayunkan palu yang berlumuran darah itu di sisi tubuhnya. Jihoon melirik tangan kiri pemuda di depannya yang merogoh saku jaketnya, entah mengeluarkan apa. Mata Jihoon tiba-tiba saja membulat saat pemuda itu mengacungkan senapan angin kearahnya dengan telunjuk yang bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Siapkan liang kuburmu, detektif sampah."

"Awas, Ji." Seungcheol membalik tubuhnya –melindungi Jihoon dan selanjutnya bunyi tembakan terdengar. Seungcheol langsung ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Detektif Choi!" Jihoon memegang kedua pundak Seungcheol untuk menyingkirkan pemuda di atasnya. Jihoon mengernyit saat telapak tangan kanannya basah dan ia mencium bau anyir darah. Gadis mungil itu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah pemuda di depannya ini.

Jihoon menatap bengis kearah pemuda yang tengah berlari meninggalkan dirinya dengan Seungcheol. Ia meneliti ciri-ciri pemuda yang membawa palu tadi, tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan melintas di orak cerdasnya. Jihoon kembali menatap Seugcheol dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Gadis mungil itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk pipi Seungcheol.

"Yak, bangun kau!" Jihoon terus menepuk pipi pemuda itu, namun tidak ada reaksi. Jihoon mulai panic sendiri. "Choi, ini tidak lucu, sungguh." Jihoon menepuk pipi itu terus menerus hingga menimbulkan bekas darah pemuda di depannya yang tadi menempel di tangannya. Jihoon menoleh kebelakang saat derap langkah mendekati keduanya.

"Ji, ji." Wonwoo langsung berjongkok tepat di samping Jihoon.

"Panggilkan ambulance cepat!"

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Gim back lanjutin ff dengan genre pasaran ini. Gim ga nyangka ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya ehehe. Terimakasih buat yang udah review yaaa_

 _Gim gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi udah dulu ya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


End file.
